


Nightmares

by Anonymous



Series: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Fanfiction [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Body Horror In Chapter 2, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, References to Coraline, Stitches, The Author Regrets Nothing, button eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone has a nightmare once in a while, even our favourite characters aren't free from them.AKA5 Times Characters Had Nightmares, + 1 they didn't
Relationships: Adira & Hector (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224851
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Adira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira has nightmares more often then the average person, unfortunately, her brain seems to be lacking in creativity lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I got her character right! :)

Adira didn't allow many things to bother her, she was calm, cool, and collected. She understood that you just had to let the little things roll off your back, holding grudges was pointless, and fear was useless to her.

Feeling angry? Punch a tree. Feeling sad? Ignore it. Feeling afraid? Think about why you shouldn't be.

**_Unfortunately, even she can't escape nightmares, no matter how annoying they may be._ **

_The halls of the dark kingdom wind around her like a labyrinth, shrouded in shadows, crawling with hidden dangers. Perhaps it was intimidating to some, but to Adira, it was only one thing: home. It was strange, the walls weren't cracked and overgrown as she had left them, but glossy and shining as if they had been freshly cleaned until she could see her own reflection in the polished black stone._

_The floor underneath her feet is solid, the glossy marble squeaking under the soles of her fur boots as she began to walk along, taking in the long-forgotten sights of her home. She could hear the clashing of swords in the distance, smell the overbearing scent of freshly baked cake wafting from the kitchen, she could almost touch the soft tapestry of the walls, but her hand stopped an inch short, and she pulled away._

_It was perfect, dreamlike even, a place lovingly crafted from her most treasured memories and the layers of nostalgia that covered them, everything was just as she recalled, from the smallest stone to the thread on the regal purple carpet, but Adira wouldn't fall for it again, no matter how sweetly the dream tried to seem, Adira understood what it was, a snakelike night terror haunting her in the midst of the night, dredging up memories she had long chosen to let go._

_She was snapped out of her thoughts as a voice snarled at her from the shadows._

_''Sister.'' He called, his tone playful, edged with menace and dripping false sweetness like poisoned honey as his twinkling, vicious blue eyes glinted from the darkness, his lips curled upwards in a grin like the cheshire cats, edging towards his with a sword slung ever so casually over his shoulder. His fur-trimmed cape swishes behind him as he practically skips towards her._

_''What's wrong?" He jabs at her, grin widening. ''Cat got your tongue, sister?" He teases, his words were cruel and sharp, but each one only felt like another dull sting to Adira, she was quite used to it._

_''You aren't real.'' She states matter-of-factly, crossing her arms and glaring at the imposter that had dared to haunt her peaceful slumber, and he only tossed his head back and laughed, cackling like a spotted hyena as his meticulously braided hair swished around his head as he howled._

_''Are you so sure?" Not-Hector drawled, his voice tinged with amusement, but his expression turned to shock as he watched Adira stare back at him, her expression stony and unamused as she clapped slowly._

_''You know, for my own brain, I'm a little disappointed. You got his eye colour wrong. For the record, he has yellow eyes, not blue." She yawned as she turned and began to stroll away._

_''What do you think you're doing?!" Not-Hector howled as she walked away, but he only got a dry retort in response._

_''What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving, you uneducated clown. This dream has interrupted my rest for the last week, I refuse to deal with it anymore. I'm going to have a nice dream, probably about cake." Adira turned on her heels and strolled away as the castle crumbled around her, taking the pathetic excuse for a nightmare with it._


	2. Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I watch Coraline. Trigger warnings for slight body horror.
> 
> Yeah we went from comedy to horror real quick

_Cassandra stared at her reflection in the mirror with distaste, since when did she dress like this? Her short, bobbed hair had been twisted into a small ponytail, adorned with a crystal tiara on top of her head._

_A sickly pink ballgown replaced her usual armour, adorned with bows, frills, and ruffles that she would never, ever chose of her own free will, trailing on the ground behind her._

_''What in the world?" Cassandra wondered aloud, glancing around her to find a ballroom full of couples waltzing in perfect synchronization, each wearing an expression of bliss with a big, bright smile._

_''Cassandra! You've finally arrived!" Cassandra whirled around to face Not-Rapunzel, her impossibly long blonde hair tied into an elaborate updo, ribbons and lace twisted throughout the monstrosity of a hairstyle. Her dress was no better, a mish-mash of far too many layers and bows for Cassandra to feel comfortable with, it was somehow worse than her own ballgown._

_''Oh dear, it seems you're missing a partner.'' Not-Rapunzel frowned but clasped her hands together. ''That's just fine! You can dance with Eugene!" She twirled away, returning with the aforementioned man._

_His head was hung, his eyes hidden by shadows as Not-Rapunzel clapped her hands with a sweet expression._

_''Eugene! Have some manners, say hello to Cassandra." Not-Eugene looked up, and Cassandra had to hold back her vomit, swallowing the acid that welled up in her throat. Eugene stared at her with unblinking button eyes, silent with a sewn-on smile, his expression like that of a stitched up doll. She backed away, tripping over her heels as she lands on the bustle of her gown with a groan of pain._

_''Cassandra, why are you backing away? I thought you'd like him better this way." Not-Rapunzel crossed her arms, her kind smile melting into a disappointed glare before it switched back into that same, horrifying grin._

_''It's alright Cass, I'll help you.'' Not-Rapunzel firmly grabbed Cassandra's hands, pulling her into a standing position and placing them in Not-Eugene's outstretched palms as she tilted her head._

_''Perfect.'' As soon as Not-Rapunzel had flounced away, Cassandra attempted to remove herself from the dance position she had been placed in, but found her hands joined with Eugene by glistening purple thread. Her sticky red blood oozed from improperly placed stitches and dripped onto Not-Eugene's hands, but he didn't seem to mind as he mindlessly pulled her into a sickeningly perfect waltz, her feet moving without her permission or command as they glided among the other couples._

_Not-Arianna and Not-Frederic twirled only a few feet away, faces stuck in that same ungodly grin as they stared at each other with blank button eyes. A thousand other people flowed past them as her throat went dry. Two thousand buttons eyes stared at them, faces all the same, like a perfect porcelain doll._

_Not-Rapunzel appeared from somewhere in the crowd, dancing with a man that Cassandra didn't recognize, baring her teeth in a grin that Cassandra would've once thought was sweet, but now made her want to leave her lunch on the floor._

_''Isn't it just amazing? now we can all stay matched up." Not-Rapunzel laughed, her sweet voice like the tinkling of a bell._

_''Everyone is perfect. Forever.''_

_Not-Eugene dragged Cassandra into another waltz as the world cracked and shattered around them._


End file.
